exofandomcom-20200223-history
Kris
Wu Yifan (吴亦凡), also known as Kris Wu or Kris(크리스), was the leader of EXO-M and one of the main rappers of EXO. Wu is currently active as a solo artist and actor in China and has starred in several #1 box office hits including Mr. Six (2015) and Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back (2017), which are among the highest-grossing Chinese films of all time in China. He made his Hollywood debut in xXx: Return of Xander Cage (2017). Profile *'(Former) Stage Name' Kris (크리스) *'Real Name' Wu Yifan (吴亦凡) *'Birth Name' Li Jiaheng (李嘉恒) *'Nicknames' Galaxy hyung, Laxy hyung, Cold Guy, Krease, Fanfan *'Blood Type' O *'Height' 190 cm *'Skills' English, Cantonese *'Super Power (Badge)' Flight *'Zodiac Sign' Scorpio *'Chinese Zodiac Sign' Horse Biography Wu Yifan was born Li Jiaheng (Kevin Li) (Chinese: 李嘉恒; pinyin: Lǐ Jiāhéng; Jyutping: Lei5 Gaa1 Hang4) on November 6, 1990 (now age ) in Guangzhou, Guangdong, China; Wu also holds Canadian citizenship. He attended Guangzhou No. 47 High School, Point Grey Secondary School and Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School in Vancouver, Canada and was the captain of the basketball teams for both schools. He would have pursued a professional career in basketball. In 2007, at age 16, Wu auditioned for S.M. Entertainment's Canadian S.M. Global Auditions, which was held in Vancouver, British Columbia on October 14, 2007. He was attending Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School at the time of the casting. After passing the auditions, he moved to South Korea the following year and became an S.M. trainee. Prior to joining EXO, he made an appearance in an intermission video for the Girls' Generation Tour in 2011. Wu was introduced as the eleventh member of Exo on February 17, 2012. He speaks fluent Cantonese, Mandarin, English, and Korean. As of May 15, 2014, Kris has filed a lawsuit against SM Entertainment to terminate his contract, which is based on a disagreement towards a disagreement with activities between himself and SM Entertainment. He has been inactive for EXO activities since his lawsuit and is currently working as a soloist in China. Discography Album * Antares (2019) Digital Single * Bad Girl (2015) * July (2016) * 6'' (2017) * ''I Choose The Road (2017) * Deserve (featuring Travis Scott) (2017) * Miss You (2017) * B.M. (2017) * Like That (2018) * Freedom (featuring Jhené AIko) (2018) * Coupe (featuring Rich The Kid) (2018) OST * Say Yes (with Krystal & Jessica) (Make Your Move OST) (2014) * Time Boils The Rain (Tiny Times 3 OST) (2014) * There is a Place (Somewhere Only We Know OST) (2014) * Greenhouse Girl (Mr. Six OST) (2015) * From Now On (Sweet Sixteen OST) (2016) * Sword like a Dream (World of Sword OST) (2016) * Good Kid (with Tan Jing) (Journey to the West: Conquering the Demons 2 OST) (2016) * Juice (XXX: Return of Xander Cage OST) (2017) Filmography Movie Variety Show Trivia *Kris is also a great model because of his good looks and height. *Kris’ ideal woman is someone who is kind, can cook, filial, and caring. * He is known for his deep voice, charisma, and good fashion choices. *According to other members, Kris talked in his sleep in different languages. *Kris used to be the leader of EXO-M. *He is known for his stone cold appearance. Gallery Category:Chinese member Category:EXO member Category:EXO-M member Category:Leader Category:EXO Rapper Category:EXO-M Rapper Category:EXO Category:EXO-M